Nature profonde
by row666
Summary: Il y avait eu tellement de sacrifices pendant ces deux ans. Tous ces efforts pour garder son père en dehors du monde surnaturel, tous ces combats entre loups garous, chasseurs et le kanima. Stiles était passé au travers de tout ça à peu près entier jusqu'à cet instant où sa vie allait basculer. Sterek. AlphaStiles


J'ai été tentée de mettre un disclaimer mais vous vous doutez bien que si Teen Wolf, et plus spécifiquement les personnages de Derek et Stiles m'appartenaient, ça feraient un sacré moment qu'ils se seraient envoyés en l'air dans la série alors je crois que je vais me passer de ces formalités et vous laisser découvrir ma toute nouvelle fic !

**.oooO°Oooo.**

**Nature profonde**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

**1**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Stiles, passablement énervé, pianota furieusement sur son téléphone avant d'appuyer avec plus de force que nécessaire sur la touche 'appeler'. Scott avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas être au rendez-vous. Il était en retard. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait son meilleur ami planté à côté de sa jeep dans un quartier bien trop désaffecté la nuit pour qu'il se sente totalement en sécurité. Oui, encore deux ans plus tôt il était plus que chaud pour rechercher une moitié de cadavre en pleine nuit dans les bois, mais bizarrement, son engouement pour les virées nocturnes et passablement dangereuses avait tendance à diminuer à mesure que la population lycanthrope de Beacon Hills augmentait.

- _Stiles ?_

- Bien sûr que c'est Stiles, Scott, rétorqua le jeune homme avec humeur. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends !

- _Désolé, je vais pas pouvoir venir. J'ai eu un empêchement…_

Si cet empêchement s'appelait Allison, Stiles ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Scott lui avait fait faux bond pour rejoindre la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, il ne manquerait plus que ça continue maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés.

- Un empêchement ? Demanda-t-il même s'il se doutait de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- _Allison a appelé, _répondit Scott avec une note d'espoir dans la voix qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. _Elle veut me parler._

Désespéré, Stiles se laissa retomber contre sa voiture, le dos contre la portière. Deux semaines. C'est le temps que ces deux-là avaient pu tenir avant de craquer et vouloir se revoir. Et en toute franchise, c'était presque un miracle qu'ils aient tenu si longtemps.

- Alors c'est reparti avec elle ?

- _Oui, j'espère. Oh attends, je vois sa voiture qui arrive. Je te laisse._

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, la communication fut coupée. Stiles fixa son téléphone quelques secondes, tentant de refouler le sentiment d'amertume et de déception qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son ami le laissait en plan comme ça. Ce n'était pas la faute de Scott après tout. Il était amoureux et Allison le lui rendait bien, sauf lorsqu'elle se transformait en chasseuse psychotique et décidait d'éliminer tous les loups garous présents sur sa route. Lui-même, s'il avait eu la chance de sortir avec Lydia, aurait été sur un petit nuage, ne faisant plus attention à rien. Mais voilà, il était seul, et ce soir plus que jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui, commander une pizza et jouer à des jeux vidéo jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte.

Sans un mot, il jeta son téléphone sur le côté passager de sa jeep et s'apprêtait à monter côté conducteur lorsqu'une voiture de patrouille s'arrêta à sa hauteur. L'instant d'après, il fut aveuglé par la lumière d'une lampe torche braquée sur son visage.

- Papa ! Tu peux baisser ça !

Le shérif Stilinski baissa sa lampe et regarda son fils avec un mélange d'agacement et de résignation qui en disait long sur le nombre d'ânerie que son fils avait pu faire dans sa vie.

- Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, avisa l'expression circonspecte de son père, referma la bouche, regarda autour de lui en quête d'une réponse. Que dire à son père pour expliquer sa présence dans la zone industrielle de Beacon Hills à la nuit tombée…

- Scott…

- Scott ? Tu dois retrouver Scott ? Ici ?

- Ben…

Pour le coup, Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'un point de vue logique, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, pas plus que Scott. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui avait demandé de le rejoindre là.

- Scott m'a appelé, se reprit le jeune homme en prenant une expression aussi innocente que possible. Il a eu un problème avec son vélo, un pneu crevé, et je suis venu le récupérer. Mais entre-temps quelqu'un l'a pris en stop. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer.

Stiles lança un sourire éclatant à son père, espérant qu'il accepte ses explications sans se poser de questions mais son regard prouvait qu'il avait du mal à le croire. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme comprenait très bien pour quoi. Il y avait eu trop de mensonges entre eux ces deux dernières années. Combien de fois Stiles s'était-il retrouvé sur une scène de crime et s'en était sorti par des pirouettes hasardeuses. I peine quelque mois, il lui avait fait perdre son travail. Bien sûr que ce dernier doutait de lui à présent.

- Je…

Le jeune homme se tut brusquement. Un grognement sourd venait de retentir derrière lui. Un son que Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien. Son père aussi l'avait entendu et avait porté la main à son arme par réflexe. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Stiles se retourna lentement priant silencieusement que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il craignait. _'A tous les coups c'est un chien. C'est ça, c'est juste un chien, un chien errant. Il n'y a de raison que ce soit un loup garou. Merde ! C'est un loup garou !'_

- Oh mon dieu !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur face à la créature qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Le loup garou, complètement transformé, le fixait d'un regard rougeoyant qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Stiles avait beau tenter de se dire que tout allait bien, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un des Hale mais le problème était que non, ça ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux justement. Jamais Derek ne se serait montré devant son père sous cette forme ou une autre. Quand à Peter, bien que totalement cinglé, il s'était quelque peu calmé depuis sa résurrection et Stiles le voyait mal se promener complètement lagourifié devant le shérif par pur plaisir de mettre le bordel. Hors si ce n'était ni Peter, ni Derek, alors c'était forcément un loup de la meute d'Alpha.

Pris de panique, Stiles tenta de s'enfuir et, sa maladresse légendaire aidant, trébucha lourdement à terre. A présent le loup-garou avait pris appuis sur ses pattes arrière, semblant près à lui sauter dessus.

- Stiles !

Le jeune homme releva la tête à temps pour voir son père se précipiter vers lui. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas s'approcher, que c'était dangereux, mais le loup garou ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Stiles sentit une poigne de fer l'attraper par son t-shirt et l'envoyer voler comme s'il ne pesait rien. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les films, son vol plané ne lui sembla pas durer une éternité, et c'est bien trop tôt à son gout qu'il s'écrasa violemment contre un mur. La force du choc lui coupa le souffle et le sonna à moitié. Désorienté, il entendait vaguement les appels alarmés de son père.

John Stilinski, arme au poing, se précipita vers son fils gisant au sol mais fut aussitôt repoussé par la créature qui les attaquait. Se relevant, il eut tout juste le temps de voir ce monstre attraper son fils par la cheville avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous deux dans la ruelle. Sans perdre de temps, John se lança à leur poursuite, une terreur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti lui tenant les tripes. Le cri épouvantable de Stiles lui fit redoubler d'allure. Enfin il les retrouva. La créature était penchée au-dessus de son fils, grognant férocement.

- Hey ! Hurla-t-il pour attirer son attention.

La créature se détourna à regret de sa proie et darda le shérif de ses pupilles rouges. Ce dernier la mit aussitôt en joue et tira. Un gémissement douloureux se fit entendre au milieu des grognements de rage. John continua à tirer, faisant reculer le monstre du corps de son fils, jusqu'il ne pousse un dernier rugissement et ne s'enfuit dans la nuit.

- Stiles ! Appela John en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son fils. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement, le corps plus douloureux que jamais. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, il ne vit plus aucune trace du loup garou et souffla de soulagement. Soulagement qui ne fit pas long feu lorsqu'il regarda son père. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahi. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer. Après tous ces efforts pour tenir son père en dehors du monde surnaturel… c'était injuste. D'abord Melissa McCall et maintenant son père. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils découvrent la vérité en manquant de mourir ou voir mourir leur enfant.

- Stiles ? Appela John inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Le jeune homme grimaça en ressentant à la douleur déchirante qui traversait son flanc. Avec précaution, il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le souleva, révélant la trace ensanglantée d'une morsure. Il savait qu'elle serait là, il avait senti avec une précision horrible les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et pourtant avait espéré un miracle. Mais non, la vérité était là, sous ses yeux. Il avait été mordu par un Alpha.

- Tu saignes ! S'exclama son père avant de sortir sa radio. Je vais appeler des renforts, et une ambulance.

- Non !

Le cri de son fils coupa John dans son mouvement. Avisant son expression paniquée, son ton se radouci.

- Stiles, tu es blessé. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

- Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? Que j'ai été attaqué par un loup garou ?

- Un loup ga…. Stiles, les loups garous n'existent pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous a attaqués alors ?

- Un… chien ?

- Papa, reprit Stiles en essayant de garder son calme. C'était un loup garou, je le sais.

Stiles avait l'air sérieux et c'est ce qui renforça les doutes du shérif. L'existence des loups garous était impossible mais pas plus qu'un chien de 2,50m de haut aux yeux rouges brillants.

- Comment…

- Je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout mais là je me suis fait mordre par un Alpha. On doit aller voir Deaton tout de suite.

- Deaton ? Demanda John de plus en plus perdu. Le vétérinaire ?

- Oui. Il est au courant de tout.

Le shérif sembla sur le point d'argumenter mais renonça finalement à ses questions. Stiles avait besoin de soin, le reste pouvait attendre. Attrapant le jeune homme par le bras, il l'aida à se relever et le conduisit à sa voiture de patrouille. Stiles se laissa retomber contre le siège passager avec un soupir soulagé. L'Alpha ne l'avait pas raté, il avait un mal de chien.

Aussitôt derrière le volant, John démarra en trombe se retenant tout juste de mettre les gyrophares. Si Stiles disait vrai et qu'il y avait bien un loup garou en ville, il n'était alors peut-être pas nécessaire d'ameuter le bureau du shérif qui le prendrait pour un fou.

- Tu as ton téléphone ? Demanda Stiles. J'ai laissé le mien dans la jeep.

John lui tendit son portable en silence, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au jeune homme pour vérifier qu'il restait conscient.

- Deaton ? C'est Stiles… Vous êtes à la clinique ?… Non, j'ai été attaqué par un Alpha… Oui, il m'a mordu… Je sais… Il s'est enfuit…J'arrive avec mon père… Oui, il l'a vue… D'accord… On sera là dans quelques minutes.

Stiles raccrocha en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Regardant son père, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Les explications qu'il allait devoir lui fournir allaient être tout aussi difficile à dire qu'à entendre. Il espérait juste que son père ne prenne pas les choses trop mal. Il était sa seule famille. S'il le rejetait, Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la clinique. A peine le moteur fut coupé que John était sorti de la voiture et l'avait contourné pour ouvrir la portière à Stiles. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas marcher seul et John l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes jusqu'à la clinique. Avant d'avoir pu arriver à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Deaton dans son embrasure.

- Entrez.

Les deux Stilinski suivirent le vétérinaire à l'intérieur jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

- Allongez-le sur la table, dit-il au shérif.

Stiles grimpa avec difficultés sur la table en retenant une remarque sarcastique à l'idée de devoir s'allonger sur la table d'examen des chiens. Il commençait à comprendre Derek et son aversion pour les blagues sur les chiens maintenant. A peine fut-il allongé que Deaton souleva son t-shirt pour examiner sa blessure.

- La morsure est profonde, murmura le vétérinaire.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda John anxieux. Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'amener à l'hôpital ?

- Ce type de blessure reste dans mon domaine de compétence, répondit Deaton d'un ton assuré et rassurant. Stiles ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était un Alpha ?

- Il avait les yeux rouges.

- Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Il était complètement transformé. Je ne saurais même pas dire si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Deaton acquiesça en silence et attrapa une bouteille de désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie.

- Alors c'est vrai, souffla le shérif. C'était bien un loup garou.

- Oui, répondit Deaton. Mais le plus important est qu'il s'agissait d'un Alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Il vous faut comprendre qu'il n'y a que deux manières de devenir un loup garou. Soit on l'est de naissance parce qu'on vient d'une famille de loup garou, soit on est mordu par un Alpha.

- Alors… Stiles…

- C'est possible.

- Mais il peut ne pas se transformer ? Demanda John avec espoir.

Deaton arrêta un instant son geste, relevant un regard grave vers le shérif. Sur la table Stiles restait résolument silencieux, craignant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs s'il ne prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Shérif, une fois qu'on a reçu la morsure d'un Alpha, il n'y a que deux options possibles. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre cela mais, si Stiles ne devient pas un loup garou c'est qu'il ne supportera pas la morsure et il mourra.

Dans la seconde, John fut aux côtés de son fils, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. La peur était visible dans leur regard. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée alors que Deaton continuait à nettoyer la plaie.

- Voilà c'est fait, finit-il par dire.

- Quand est-ce que… Quand…

Deaton posa sa main sur l'épaule du shérif en signe de soutien. La détresse de l'homme était visible. Son seul enfant, sa seule famille pouvait mourir ce soir. C'était plus que ce qu'un homme, même de la trempe du shérif, pouvait supporter.

- Rassurez-vous, les risques que la morsure soit mortelle restent assez faibles. Pour le moment Stiles a besoin de repos. Demain matin nous serons fixés. J'ai un lit d'appoint dans la pièce d'à côté. Stiles pourra s'y reposer cette nuit

John hocha faiblement de la tête avant d'aider son fils à se relever. Ils suivirent Deaton jusqu'à son bureau. Stiles s'assit avec précaution sur le lit avant de glisser lentement en position allongé. Il avait mal mais la douleur physique n'était pas la pire. Le regard de son père était plus douloureux encore. Ce mélange de peur et d'impuissance qu'il sentait chez lui était un vrai crève-cœur.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. J'aurai dû tout te dire…

- Chut, ce n'est rien, le coupa John d'un ton rassurant. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain. Endors-toi maintenant.

Stiles tenta de lutter. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre pourquoi il lui avait mentit ces deux dernières années, mais la fatigue était bien trop présente. A bout de force, il s'endormit presque immédiatement sous le regard anxieux de son père.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles eu quelques difficultés à saisir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans la clinique vétérinaire, et quelques minutes de plus pour comprendre pourquoi son père dormait dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Se souvenant de l'attaque Stiles poussa un grognement qu'il espérait humain. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'était bien fait attaqué.

- Stiles ? L'appela son père qui venait de se réveillé. Deaton ! Il s'est réveillé !

Le vétérinaire entra dans la pièce, paraissant tout aussi épuisé que son père. Les deux hommes avaient sûrement du le veiller tout la nuit.

- Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Six heures du matin, répondit Deaton en s'asseyant sur le lit pour examiner Stiles de plus près.

- Est-ce que ça va, fils ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Heu… oui. Je crois.

Se disant, il se tourna vers Deaton qui venait de lui enlever son pansement.

- C'est bon. Ton corps à bien accepté la morsure.

- Alors je suis…

- Un loup garou, oui.

Stiles baissa le regard vers l'endroit où il avait été mordu et fut surpris par les fines traces rouges qui marquaient sa peau. La plaie ensanglantée de la nuit dernière ne semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Deaton.

- Non. Ma peau est encore un peu sensible mais je n'ai pas mal.

Deaton hocha de la tête et se releva, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes. Stiles osait à peine regarder en direction de son père. Maintenant que sa blessure était quasiment guérie, qu'il ne risquait plus de mourir, il craignait plus que jamais sa réaction.

- Papa, je…

- C'est bon, Stiles. Deaton m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu dormais.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le plus jeune, la gorge nouée. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça. Je… je…

Stiles compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur s'emballait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il faisait une crise de panique. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il glissa du lit et se retrouva par terre, le corps tremblant, la vue trouble sous le manque d'oxygène. Puis, quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit avant arriva. Une odeur de désinfectant le fit suffoquer. Le son de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant lui vrilla les tympans lui donnant l'impression d'être sous un bombardement. Tous ses sens étaient décuplés. C'était insupportable.

- Calmes-toi, Stiles, souffla John en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Respire.

Petit à petit, la voix de son père parvint à franchir le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Lentement, son rythme cardiaque revint à un niveau plus normal. Les sons et les odeurs diminuèrent à un degré plus acceptable. Et enfin Stiles réussi à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Stiles ? Ça va ?

- Oui… ça va mieux… C'était juste une… une crise de panique… en version loup garou.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Deaton.

- Ça veut dire que vous utilisez beaucoup trop de produits désinfectants et qu'un de vos robinets est mal fermé.

Deaton s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner à nouveau laissant le shérif aider son fils à se rassoir sur le lit. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne jamais le lâcher. Encore une fois Stiles venait de lui faire une sacrée peur.

- Stiles. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis désolé de…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-il. Arrête. Il est vrai que j'aurai préféré que tu me parles de tout ça dès que c'est arrivé mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire maintenant. Comme je te le disais, Deaton m'a tout raconté. Scott, Derek, la meute, les chasseurs, les Alphas. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis en colère contre toi. Tu t'es laissé entrainer dans des histoires qui te dépassent complètement.

Stiles baissa le regard sous le ton de reproche de son père. Il s'y était attendu. Il l'avait déçu une fois de plus.

- Mais j'ai appris aussi comment tu as été d'un soutien sans faille pour Scott lors de sa transformation. Et aussi comment tu lui as sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'aux autres jeunes de ton école, un grand nombre de fois. Et même si je suis en colère que tu te sois mis autant en danger… je suis fier de toi.

Stiles releva brusquement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Son père était fier de lui ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que je serai toujours à tes côtés et que je t'aiderai à contrôler ta transformation. D'accord ?

Pour une fois incapable de trouver quoi dire, Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son père, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait un père génial, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Stiles, souffla John amusé et ému par la réaction de son fils. Rappelles-toi que tu es un loup garou maintenant.

Un peu gêné, Stiles desserra sa prise autour de son père. C'est vrai qu'il était un loup garou, avec la force physique qui allait avec. Ce n'était pas le moment t'étouffer son père en lui faisant une accolade. Par contre il allait enfin pouvoir se mesurer à Scott au Lacrosse. Entre eux deux, Isaac et Jackson, leur équipe allait devenir imbattable.

Les trois hommes restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter de la suite des évènements. Le shérif demandant plus de précision sur les loups garous, Stiles racontant comment Scott s'en était sorti les premiers mois de sa transformation et Deaton donnant quelques conseils aux deux hommes pour gérer la situation. Finalement, sous les coups de sept heures trente, John appela son travail pour prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, et quitta la clinique vétérinaire avec son fils.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées et trop fatigué pour assurer une conversation. Le shérif surtout avait le plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts ayant veillé son fils toute la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant chez lui que Stiles se rappela de sa pauvre jeep restée dans la zone industrielle. Il avait bien envie d'aller la chercher mais la fatigue était toujours un peu présente, bien qu'il se doute que sa nouvelle condition de loup garou le maintenait bien plus en forme qu'il ne devrait l'être. Tant pis pour sa jeep. Les clés n'étaient pas sur le contact et les portières fermées. Avec un peu de chance elle serait toujours là lorsqu'il irait la chercher dans quelques heures.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas la lumière du soleil qu'il avait en plein visage qui réveilla Stiles mais bien le tic-tac tonitruant de son réveil. Le regard blasé, il fixait l'objet du délit, se demandant comment un si petit son pouvait parvenir à lui casser autant les oreilles. Et que dire de l'odeur de sueur et de chaussette sale qui embaumait sa chambre. Scott et Derek auraient pu le prévenir, il aurait fait le ménage un peu plus souvent. Ou pas.

Se redressant en position assise, Stiles ferma les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations. Il fallait qu'il se calme et reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Lentement, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire en étant hyperactif, et sentit ses sens revenir peu à peu à un niveau plus acceptable. Plus humain.

Pour le moment, être un loup garou n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui faisaient sentir, voir, entendre des choses dont il se serait bien passé. Le seul point positif ressentit jusque-là était la guérison. Stiles releva son t-shirt pour regarder sa blessure mais il n'y avait plus rien. Pas une trace, pas une microgouttelette de sang. Juste de la peau tout ce qu'il y a de plus intacte. Et maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Stiles se sentait étrangement en forme. Un peu comme s'il pouvait faire un jogging autour de Beacon Hills et enchainer par un match de Lacrosse sans problème. Peut-être qu'être un loup garou n'était pas si terrible finalement.

Un grognement, venant de son ventre, retentit. Il avait faim. Très faim. Ce qui était d'ailleurs normal puisqu'il était une heure de l'après-midi et qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir. Stiles sortit du lit et quitta sa chambre. Arrivé en bas, il trouva son père dans le salon, en train de lire le journal.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Attaqua aussitôt ce dernier en se relevant. Tu ne ressens rien de particulier, outre le fait de… ?

- Tout va bien papa. Je suis même en pleine forme. Vive les loups garous.

Sur ces quelques mots il entra dans la cuisine, prêt à se préparer le repas du siècle. Son père le suivit et se prépara une tasse de café.

- J'ai appelé Melissa, informa John. Comme elle est au courant pour les loups garous, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de lui en parler.

- Scott le sait aussi alors…

- Oui.

Stiles fronça des sourcils. Scott savait qu'il s'était fait mordre et ne l'avait pas appelé ? Mais l'instant d'après il se rappela que son téléphone était resté dans sa jeep, elle-même abandonnée à son sort dans la zone industrielle.

- Ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas passé, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il voulait venir, le rassura son père. Je lui ai demandé d'attendre. Ces dernières heures ont été assez agitées, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait parler tous les deux. Tranquillement.

Stiles acquiesça, heureux de passer du temps avec son père. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de quelques heures avec lui. Entre les horaires du shérif et ses aventures lycanthropes, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à se consacrer. Et puis en toute honnêteté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment de gérer Scott si tôt après son attaque. Son meilleur ami allait paniquer, s'énerver, réclamer vengeance et en l'état actuel des choses c'est tout ce qui manquerait à Stiles pour perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Alors, commença John en s'asseyant, sa tasse de café à la main. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien à propos de ta nouvelle… condition. Deaton m'a parlé des loups garous et de l'organisation des meutes. Cet homme, Derek Hale, est un Alpha non ? Et tous les jeunes loups garous de la ville sont dans sa meute.

- A part Scott. Il tient à garder son indépendance.

- Il a peut-être raison. Ce Peter Hale… Il a vraiment ressuscité ?

Bon sang, lorsque son père lui avait dit que Deaton lui avait tout raconté, il n'avait pas menti. Cependant il ne se risqua pas à demander à son père s'il était aussi au courant pour la partie ou il avait envoyé une bombe incendiaire sur Peter avant que Derek ne lui tranche la gorge.

- Oui, il est ressorti de sa tombe. Ne me demandes pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Son père sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, une expression contrariée dépeinte sur le visage. Stiles ne le pressa pas et continua à se préparer ses sandwiches. Entre les loups garous et tout le reste, la résurrection de Peter avait sûrement un peu plus de mal à passer que le reste.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, finit par se reprendre John. Ce Peter Hale est responsable de la vague de meurtre d'il y a deux ans.

- Tu comptes aller l'arrêter ? Demanda Stiles paniqué. Je t'arrête tout de suite là. Peter n'est pas la personne la plus saine d'esprit que je connaisse. Bien qu'il arrive en troisième position derrière Kate et Gérard Argent. Quoi qu'il soit peut-être à la deuxième place finalement puisque Kate est morte. Ou la première mais là c'est moins sûr parce qu'on ne sait pas si Gérard est vraiment mort lui.

- Stiles ! Coupa John avant que son fils ne parte dans des hypothèses invraisemblables. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il ne serait peut-être pas prudent de t'associer de trop prêt à cet homme. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter sans preuve et je n'en trouverai probablement jamais. Mais tu es le premier à reconnaitre qu'il est dangereux.

- Je sais.

Stiles attrapa une boite de céréales mais stoppa tout mouvement.

- Tu sais, lança-t-il doucement. A l'époque il m'avait proposé la morsure.

- Peter Hale ?

- Oui. Je lui ai dit non.

John garda le silence, ne sachant trop que faire de cette nouvelle information. Plus il en apprenait sur les loups garous et ce qu'il s'était passé sous son nez pendant deux ans, plus il était tenté d'enfermer son fils à la maison de peur de le perdre.

- Il a dit que je mentais, continua Stiles le regard perdu devant lui. Il avait raison d'un côté. Dès que Scott est devenu un loup garou, il est devenu plus fort, une star au Lacrosse, il a trouvé Allison. Je crois que j'étais jaloux de tout ça. Quand Peter m'a proposé de me transformer moi aussi, j'ai hésité, mais finalement j'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Malgré tout ce que la lycanthropie peut apporter, je voulais rester humain. Maintenant je suis un loup garou mais… même si je suis plus fort, même si je vais découvrir tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs, j'aurai préféré rester humain.

- Stiles…

Le jeune homme secoua brusquement la tête, semblant sortir de sa transe. Un sourire un peu forcé au visage, il tenta de se montrer rassurant.

- Mais bon ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vais apprendre à contrôler ce qu'il m'arrive et bientôt je vais être un des meilleurs loups garous de toute la ville.

- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, confirma son père avec une telle franchise que Stiles ne put qu'y croire. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire. Tu vas rejoindre la meute de Derek Hale ou celle de Scott.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Stiles s'entendit pousser un grognement de colère. Il était énervé. Ou plutôt quelque chose en lui s'était énervé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne s'était rien passé qui puisse déclencher ça. Lui et son père parlaient tranquillement, sans stress, sans sujets épineux. À moins que Scott ou Derek soient des sujets épineux maintenant. Un nouveau grognement, plus proche du rugissement cette fois, s'éleva. Stiles baissa les yeux et découvrit la boite de céréales éventrée entre ses mains. Ses mains aux doigts vraiment très griffus.

- Stiles ! Calmes-toi, Stiles ! Ecoute ma voix. Calmes-toi.

Encore une fois, la voix de son père fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Stiles et il sentit sa respiration se calmer aussitôt. Ses griffes commencèrent à se rétracter redonnant à ses mains une apparence humaine. Du bout des doigts, il toucha ses dents mais elles lui semblaient normales si bien qu'il n'était pas certain que ses crocs soient sortis eux aussi.

- Stiles ? Ça va ?

- Oui, ça va mieux… Quand tu parles je me sens mieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était comme si le loup en moi s'était mis en colère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Mais ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui. Grace à toi. Je pense que tu es mon point d'ancrage.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Tu es ma famille. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle.

En entendant cela, John sentit une bouffée bonheur l'envahir. C'était un peu idiot dans un sens. Bien sûr que Stiles l'aimait, comme lui-même aimait son fils. Et pourtant savoir que c'était lui qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle de lui-même montrait à quel point le lien qui les unissait était fort.

- C'est bon à savoir, murmura John avec émotion.

Stiles acquiesça doucement, conscient du trouble de son père. Les battements rapides de son cœur raisonnaient à ses oreilles. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à sourire, appréciant à sa juste valeur la chance d'avoir un père comme le sien. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, de le décevoir, et finalement devenir un loup garou leur avait permis de se rapprocher encore plus.

L'instant d'émotion fut cependant brisé par l'estomac du jeune homme qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire avant que John n'aille chercher un balai pour ramasser les céréales qui jonchaient le sol. Stiles en profita pour attraper un sandwich qu'il entreprit d'avaler en temps record.

- Par contre, commença John en balayant le sol. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe un peu.

- Quoi-ch ? Demanda Stiles la bouche pleine.

- Et bien Deaton m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes le fonctionnement des meutes de loup garou et le système des Alpha-Beta-Omega.

- Hum ?

- Il m'a aussi parlé de leurs yeux qui ne sont pas de la même couleur selon les individus ou leur rang dans la meute.

- Ouaip, lança Stiles avec entrain. Par exemple Scott, Erika, Boyd et Isaac ont les yeux qui deviennent dorés. Par contre, les yeux de Jackson deviennent bleus. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la couleur initiale des yeux de chacun. Comme Jackson a naturellement les yeux bleu alors que les autres les ont marrons ou noirs. Derek aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient en bleu avant de devenir Alpha. Maintenant ils deviennent rouges.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Deaton. Mais j'avais cru comprendre que seul les Alpha avaient les yeux rouges.

- C'est le cas.

Le silence qui suivit stoppa net Stiles. Son sandwich à quelques centimètres des lèvres, il regarda son père qui semblait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Stiles… Tout à l'heure, tes yeux… Ils étaient rouges.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, doutant un peu d'avoir bien entendu. Puis petit à petit ses épaules se mirent à tressauter. L'instant d'après, la cuisine fut envahi par son rire. Littéralement plié en deux, Stiles dû se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber par terre. John le regarda faire avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'inquiétude, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

- Oh bon sang, papa, hoqueta Stiles encore à moitié hilare. Ne racontes pas des trucs pareils, je pourrai te croire.

- Je t'assure que tes yeux brillaient en rouge.

- C'est impossible, rétorqua le plus jeune en reprenant un peu contenance. Tu as dû mal voir. Si mes yeux se sont surnaturellement allumés, ça ne peut-être qu'en doré.

- Stiles…

Son père n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter et cela fit perdre toute bonne humeur à Stiles. Lâchant sa nourriture, il se précipita dans le couloir pour faire face au miroir accroché dans l'entrée. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme parfaitement humain et passablement anxieux. Son père apparu quelques secondes après lui, au-dessus de son épaule, restant silencieux mais son regard reflétant son inquiétude. C'était pourtant impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux rouges. C'était une caractéristique typique des Alpha. Comment aurait-il pu être un Alpha ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Stiles ferma les yeux, cherchant au fond de lui sa part animale. Il se sentait ridicule à essayer de communiquer avec une partie de lui. Peut-être qu'il était schizophrène en fait, toute cette histoire de loup garou n'étant qu'une étrange invention de son esprit malade. Mais comment faisait Scott ? Il avait beau essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'en essayant de penser comme loup, il aurait plus de succès…_Mais à quoi ça pense un loup ? A la nature, la forêt, dévorer des lapins ? _Prenant une profonde inspiration, Stiles essaya de s'imaginer en forêt en train de courir, essaya de ressentir le sentiment de liberté qu'un loup devait probablement ressentir dépourvu de toutes les contraintes qui régissaient les hommes. Et enfin il le sentit, comme une sorte de ronronnement satisfait venant du creux de son ventre. C'était… étrange. Pour une fois il ne ressentait pas la présence du loup en lui comme une menace, une boule de colère prête à éclater, mais au contraire fut envahi d'un sentiment de plénitude assez déconcertant. Est-ce que c'était ça finalement être un loup garou ? Ne faire qu'un avec sa partie animale, comme une symbiose ? Et non, comme le ressentait Scott, un combat quotidien pour garder le contrôle de soi ?

- Wow.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda son père d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit Stiles en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Oh bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se voyant dans le miroir. Comment c'est possible !?

Alors il avait réellement les yeux rouges. Aussi rouge que Peter, Derek et cette espèce de malade qui l'avait attaqué. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devrait avoir les yeux doré comme n'importe quel Beta.

- Je ne peux pas être un Alpha !

Comprenant le sérieux de la situation, John attrapa son fils par l'épaule, l'arrachant à la vision du miroir. Une fois face à face, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale au grand soulagement des deux hommes.

- Stiles, vas t'habiller. On va voir Deaton tout de suite.

Le jeune homme hocha lentement de la tête, encore un peu perdu. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la glace et frissonna malgré que son apparence soit redevenue normale.

- Stiles !

Stiles reprit ses esprits et fila directement dans sa chambre enfiler les premiers habits relativement propres qui lui tombèrent sous la main. En moins de cinq minutes, les deux hommes étaient à nouveau dans la voiture du shérif en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination.

En les voyant débarquer en urgence, Deaton se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, leur lançant un discret signe de tête, et continua sa discussion avec une adorable vielle dame qui tenait un Yorkshire dans les bras. Prenant leur mal en patience, les deux Stilinski durent ronger leur frein. A leur plus grand soulagement, la vieille dame s'en alla assez rapidement et il n'y avait pas d'autres clients dans la salle d'attente.

- Shérif ? Stiles ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Deaton en les invitant à le suivre dans la salle d'examen. Est-ce qu'il a un problème ?

- Oui, répondit Stiles.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu as perdu le contrôle de toi-même ?

- Non… Enfin oui, mais pas longtemps. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Stiles ferma les yeux, se concentrant un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux pupilles rouges se fixèrent sur Deaton. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce dernier parut surpris, ce qui selon Stiles était une vrai première. En temps normal, Deaton était toujours d'un calme olympien.

- Intéressant, murmura Deaton en se rapprochant.

- Intéressant ? S'exclama Stiles. C'est flippant oui ! Pourquoi j'ai les yeux rouges ?

- Et bien à première vue c'est par ce que tu es un Alpha.

- Mais… c'est impossible.

- De toute évidence non.

Stiles combattit une puissante envie de faire voler Deaton à travers la pièce. Il avait besoin de réponses et non d'un maitre zen. Le vétérinaire dû sentir son humeur car il décida qu'il était temps de se montrer un peu plus loquace.

- Il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions. Si tu as les yeux rouges, c'est que tu es un Alpha.

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait. Il est même toujours en vie d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Est-ce qu'il se peut que je l'aie tué ? Intervient John. Je lui ai tiré dessus après tout.

- Je doute que vous l'aillez gravement blessé shérif. A mon avis, l'Alpha est toujours en vie. Et même si vous l'aviez tué, Stiles ne serai pas passé du statut de Beta à Alpha pour autant.

- Mais alors, comment j'en suis devenu un ?

- En réalité, expliqua Deaton, il existe plusieurs façons de devenir un Alpha. Il y a ceux qui le deviennent en tuant un autre Alpha, comme l'ont fait Peter ou Derek. D'une autre manière il y a ceux qui le deviennent lorsque l'Alpha de leur meute meurt et qu'ils sont appelés à prendre la relève. Ensuite, il y a ceux qui le deviennent avec le temps en gagnant de l'expérience et des responsabilités au sein de leur meute. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour les parents de Derek par exemple.

- Et la troisième ?

- Enfin, il y a ceux qui sont naturellement des Alpha, qu'ils soient né loup garou ou mordu. Ceux-là n'ont jamais été des Beta.

- C'est… c'est ce qui m'arrive, balbutia Stiles sous le choc.

- Oui.

Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains, totalement désespéré. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé, ni à être mordu, ni maintenant ça. Se contrôler en tant que Beta n'était déjà pas facile, il en avait eu la désagréable expérience avec Scott. Mais en tant qu'Alpha, en étant encore plus fort, il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait.

- Je comprends que ce retournement de situation t'angoisse, dit Deaton d'une voix posée. Mais il y a tout de même un point positif et non négligeable à prendre en compte.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ?

- Tu es un Alpha. De ce fait tu ne répondras pas à l'appel de celui qui t'a mordu. Il ne pourra pas te forcer à attaquer des gens.

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'allait pas subir l'influence de l'autre Alpha comme ça avait été le cas pour Scott avec Peter. C'était déjà ça.

- Comment est-ce que je peux être un Alpha naturel ? Finit-il par demander. Je n'ai aucune qualité de chef ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Au contraire, répondit Deaton. Tu as de nombreuses qualités qui peuvent faire de toi un excellent Alpha. Tu es loyal, courageux, sincère. Tu as le sens des responsabilités et tu es toujours présent pour aider et protéger ceux que tu aimes.

- Il a raison Stiles, renchérit son père. Tu as toutes ces qualités et bien plus encore. Tu prends soin des tiens et tu es prêt à prendre des risques pour eux.

- Je…

- Etre un Alpha, continua Deaton. C'est plus qu'une question de force. C'est être à la tête d'une famille et tout faire pour la protéger.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça… murmura Stiles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fils. Tu n'es pas seul. Je serai là pour t'aider.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Stiles lança un signe de la main à son père et démarra sa jeep adorée. Grace au ciel, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de l'endroit où il avait été obligé de la laisser deux jours plus tôt. Il aurait voulu la récupérer plus tôt, mais le fait de découvrir qu'il était un Alpha avait quelque peu changé ses plans et reporté au lendemain ses projets. Avant de se rendre au travail, son père l'avait déposé dans la zone industrielle où Stiles avait passé un bon quart d'heure à faire le tour de son bébé, lui murmurant à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir abandonné là et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Son père l'avait regardé faire avec amusement avant de finalement reprendre la voiture pour se rendre au travail.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Stiles fut surpris du nombre impressionnant de messages et d'appels manqués affichés. Apparemment il avait eu tort de penser que Scott et les autres n'avaient pas cherchés à le joindre. Pourtant il avait appelé son ami hier soir, le rassurant sur son état. Il n'avait par contre pas fait mention de son tout nouveau statut d'Alpha sachant que Scott foncerait chez lui tête baissée. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait voulu voir personne pendant quelques temps. Il avait eu besoin de rester seul avec son père pour faire le point tranquillement. De ce fait, il avait demandé à Scott de ne pas venir le voir et de faire passer le message aux autres loups garous, surtout Derek. Depuis cette attaque, son père avait toujours son arme à portée de main et ça risquait de chauffer pour le premier qui airait dans l'idée de vouloir s'introduire chez eux par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Apparemment le message était bien passé puisque personne n'était venu le voir. Hors mis un appel passé à Scott, il n'avait parlé à personne, son père ayant joué les boucliers auprès du téléphone. Mais maintenant l'heure de vérité était arrivée. Scott avait appelé avant qu'il ne quitte la maison, lui demandant de le rejoindre lui et toute la bande à la maison des Hale. Si tant est que cette ruine carbonisée puisse prétendre s'appeler une maison…

En toute honnêteté Stiles était assez inquiet sur la suite des évènements. Déjà il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait annoncer son Alpha-itée et craignait un peu la réaction de chacun, surtout celle de Derek. Mais après tout s'il pouvait bien exister des meutes d'Alpha, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui et Derek ne parviennent pas à cohabiter. Un grognement résonna dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Stiles soupira. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui énervait autant le loup en lui. Dès qu'il entendait parler de l'éventualité de s'intégrer à une meute, il se mettait à grogner. C'était ça la joie d'être un Alpha. Cette petite réunion entre loup garou risquait d'être mouvementée.

Plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Stiles arriva devant la maison des Hale. Seulement deux autres voitures étaient là, la Camaro de Derek et une autre que Stiles reconnaissait être celle de Peter. _Génial. Il est là lui aussi._ Stiles se demanda un instant qui était présent et son sens de l'audition s'empressa de lui donner un début de réponse. En un instant il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans la maison, entendant chaque son avec une précision déconcertante. Les battements de cœur se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Il lui était impossible de dire qui était là mais au moins il savait qu'il y avait plus de trois personnes.

Stiles sortit de la jeep et se dirigea vers la maison. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra et repéra aussitôt le groupe de loups garous dans ce qui avait dû être un jour un salon. Comme il le présentait Derek, Peter et Scott était là, mais aussi Isaac, Erika et Boyd. Ces deux derniers avaient d'ailleurs une attitude étrange, comme s'ils étaient mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient voulu quitter la meute deux semaines plus tôt et qu'ils se soient fait mettre une raclée par les Argents et ensuite la meute Alpha.

- Stiles !

Scott se jeta dans ses bras sans crier gare. Stiles le réceptionna sans problème et le serra contre lui. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait une force surnaturelle maintenant. Il s'était pris Scott de plein fouet et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa Scott dans son cou. Je n'aurai jamais dû te donner rendez-vous là-bas. Pardon.

- C'est bon, Scott. Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme.

- Mais…

- C'est bon je te dis.

Stiles se demanda un instant si Scott allait sentir s'il mentait. Lui-même n'était pas certain de ce qu'il disait. Il reconnaissait que si cet Alpha l'avait attaqué c'est bien parce qu'il l'avait pris pour cible. S'il n'avait pas attaqué ce soir-là, il l'aurait probablement fait une autre fois. Mais d'un autre côté si Scott ne l'avais pas une fois de plus lâché pour rejoindre Allison, il serait peut-être encore humain. Mais apparemment Scott ne trouva rien à redire à son rythme cardiaque, signe que ce qu'il disait était assez proche de la vérité, soit qu'il devenait meilleur menteur.

- Stiles.

- Derek.

Le jeune homme fit face à l'autre Alpha, se demandant vaguement si Derek était capable de sentir qu'il n'était pas un Beta. Pour sa part lui ne sentait rien du tout. Il sentait bien sûr que tous ceux présents n'étaient pas humains, mais n'arrivait pas à faire de distinction entre Peter, Derek et les autres. Mais peut-être qu'il manquait simplement d'entrainement.

Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Derek, une odeur spéciale qui mettait Stiles mal à l'aise. Il sentait le loup en lui s'agiter inexplicablement, mais ça pouvait aussi s'expliquer par la présence de six autres loups dans la pièce, lui-même ne sachant pas vraiment où était sa place dans tout ça.

- Deaton nous a dit que l'Alpha qui t'a attaqué était complètement transformé. Tu n'as vraiment rien vu qui puisse nous aider à l'identifier ?

- Non rien.

- Pas même à l'odeur ? Demanda Scott.

- A l'odeur ? S'exclama Stiles horrifié. De un, Scott, _vraiment ?_ Je ne m'amuse pas à renifler les gens quand je les rencontre, moi. De deux, je te rappelle que je n'étais pas encore un loup garou lors de l'attaque.

- On en est toujours au même point alors, remarqua Peter d'un ton léger.

Stiles se sentit aussitôt s'énerver. Le grognement sourd qu'il émit mis tout le monde en alerte mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Sa priorité était de garder son calme. L'heure n'était pas à se jeter à la gorge de Peter même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- Stiles ? Appela Scott. Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-il en respirant profondément. C'est bon. Ça s'est calmé.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Scott se tenait près de son ami en signe de soutien alors que tous les autres restaient à distance. Seul Peter avait l'air de particulièrement s'amuser, arborant sur son visage ce petit sourire en coin qui ne semblait jamais le quitter.

- Et bien, encore heureux que la pleine lune est dans trois semaines, lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Il va falloir agir avant, intervint Derek d'un ton sans appel.

- Agir ?

- Tu as été mordu par un Alpha. Ton attaque n'était sûrement pas due au hasard. Il va certainement essayer de te manipuler pour obtenir des informations sur la meute.

Pour le coup Stiles ne sut pas quoi dire. Non pas que ce que venait de dire Derek le choque. Loin de là, il s'en doutait déjà. Mais en deux ans, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant d'affilé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ça ? Demanda Isaac.

- Stiles doit se soustraire à l'influence de l'Alpha à qui il appartient, répondit Peter.

Stiles garda le silence, une colère sourde monta une fois de plus en lui. Décidément le loup en lui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le considère comme la propriété de quelqu'un.

- Comment ? Continua Isaac.

- Il doit se soumettre à un autre Alpha, répondit Derek.

- Et cet Alpha c'est toi, bien sûr, attaqua Scott en colère.

L'exclamation de Scott empêcha quiconque d'entendre le grognement mécontent poussé par Stiles. De plus en plus énervé, il luttait pour ne pas se transformer. Est-ce cette bande d'idiots ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'ils le rendaient dingue ?

- Stiles fait partie de ma meute, continua Scott sans se rendre compte de l'état de son ami. S'il doit se soumettre à quelqu'un, ce sera à moi.

Après ça, tout se passa tellement vite que personne ne put réagir. Stiles, griffes et crocs dehors, poussant un rugissement qui fit reculer Isaac, Boyd et Erika dans le fond de la pièce, se jeta sur Scott et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu se relever, il fut sur lui, le maintenant en place d'une poigne de fer.

- Stiles ? Que…

Avisant enfin le regard flamboyant et passablement enragé de son ami, Scott se figea de stupeur.

- Stiles ?

- Ça suffit, siffla Stiles entre ses crocs. Je te préviens Scott, j'ai toutes les difficultés du monde à me contrôler alors mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. Je suis un Alpha. Si jamais tu sous entends à nouveau que je doive me soumettre à toi, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire. C'est clair ?

Scott hocha faiblement de la tête. Vaguement satisfait et un peu plus calme, Stiles le libéra de son emprise et se recula de quelques pas.

- Stiles… Deaton ne nous a pas dit que tu l'avais tué.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis passé directement à la case Alpha sans devenir un Beta. Deaton dit que je suis un Alpha naturel.

- Intéressant, murmura Peter.

_Il s'y met lui aussi._ D'ailleurs Peter était bien le seul à prendre à peu près bien la nouvelle. Tous les autres le fixaient à un degré plus ou moins dosé de peur et de surprise. _Un Alpha naturel ! Ils ne s'y attendaient pas à celle-là !_

- Deaton dit que puisque je suis un Alpha, expliqua-t-il puisque le silence avait l'air de régner en maitre, le loup garou qui m'a mordu n'aura aucune emprise sur moi.

- Mais… balbutia Scott toujours sous le choc. C'est possible de devenir Alpha comme ça ?

- Bien sûr, reprit Peter sur un ton professoral. C'est une des manières de devenir un Alpha. Bien que ce soit la plus rare. Il faut posséder certaines qualités innées pour ça.

- Mais comment ça se fait que Stiles en soit devenu un ?

- C'est-à-dire ? L'interrompit Stiles dont les yeux refusaient de reprendre leur couleur normale.

- Ne te vexe pas, Stiles. Je veux juste dire que…

- Que tu ferais un meilleur Alpha que moi ?

- C'est pas ça…

- Et bien figures-toi, Scott, continua le jeune homme d'un ton revêche, que Deaton et mon père ont un tout autre point de vue sur la question. Ils pensent que j'ai pas mal de qualités d'un Alpha. Ils ont d'ailleurs fait mention, entre autre chose, de ma loyauté, de mon sens des responsabilités et de mon instinct de protection envers mes proches. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais laissé tomber quand tu as eu besoin de moi.

- Je sais que tu as toujours été là pour moi, se défendit Scott. Et je t'ai toujours été loyal aussi.

- Ta loyauté envers moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, à très nettement tendance à partir en vacances dès qu'Allison est concernée, contra Stiles avec amertume.

Scott pâlit instantanément à cette remarque. Si Stiles n'avait pas été si en colère, il aurait pu se sentir coupable, mais ces reproches, il les avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. Il en avait assez d'être laissé en plan à la dernière minute, de risquer sa vie pendant que Scott roucoulait tranquillement dans son coin. Il avait beau se dire que tout allait bien, qu'il comprenait, c'était là, le rongeant de l'intérieur. Et maintenant qu'il était un loup garou, qui plus est un Alpha qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, sa colère ne pouvait qu'éclater.

Autour d'eux, personne ne parlait. Les trois plus jeunes semblaient vouloir se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Que ce soit Isaac, judicieusement planqué derrière Derek, ou Boyd et Erika, se tenant fermement par la main, chacun montrait son embarras par son comportement. Et par son odeur aussi, réalisa tout à coup Stiles. Ils sentaient tous les trois… l'embarras. Peter gardait lui aussi ses distances, ne voulant probablement pas provoquer la colère d'un Alpha.

Restait Derek, toujours bien campé sur ses positions. Le loup grincheux n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son arrivée, pas même lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur Scott. Peut-être que le fait que ce dernier n'ait voulu intégrer sa meute l'an passé que sur les ordres de Gérard Argent pour les espionner lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Tiens, ça faisait un point de plus sur lequel Stiles était en colère contre son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à la fin, il lui avait menti. Il avait vraiment cru que Scott voulait entrer dans la meute de Derek. Il l'avait soutenu comme il l'avait toujours fait. Tout ça pour finalement découvrir après coup son plan secret pour se débarrasser de Gérard Argent.

- Stiles, intervint Derek. Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi pour combattre les Alpha ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il heureux du changement de sujet. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux. Par contre, comment on va faire ? Je veux dire pour moi. Par ce que, comme tu l'as vu, je deviens un peu irritable sur ces histoires de meutes.

- Je pense qu'on peut très bien être dans la même meute sans que l'un de nous n'ait à se soumettre à l'autre.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne ressens pas le besoin de te combattre, fit remarquer Derek après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Moi non plus… Admit Stiles. Alors ça peut marcher ? Deux Alpha ?

- Trois, fit remarquer Peter avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par son neveu.

- On trouvera le bon équilibre, affirma le plus jeune des Hale en se retournant vers Stiles. Et puis tu vas avoir besoin de t'entrainer. Avec ta force, il vaut mieux que ce soit contre moi plutôt qu'un Beta.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

- Pour ce qui est de ton père, continua Derek. Il sait pour nous maintenant. Est-ce que ça va nous poser problème ?

- Non, assura aussitôt Stiles. Je trouve qu'il a plutôt bien pris les choses. Il a même parlé d'aller voir les Argents pour les prévenir qu'ils auraient à faire à lui s'ils se relançaient dans leur vendetta.

- Il est de notre côté alors, lança Isaac soulagé.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. Et puis il nous préviendra s'il y a des morts suspectes liées aux Alpha dans la région. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait te voir assez rapidement Derek

L'autre loup garou se tendit visiblement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. D'un côté c'était compréhensible. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu à faire au shérif, il avait été arrêté et accusé d'être responsable de la mort de sa sœur, puis ensuite soupçonné de la série de meurtres touchant Beacon Hills.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Derek, se moqua Stiles. Il veut juste s'assurer par lui-même de ce que Deaton et moi lui avons dit. Par contre il vaudrait mieux qu'il se fasse discret lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Peter du doigt.

- Moi ? S'exclama ce dernier faussement étonné.

- Oui, toi. Et considères-toi heureux qu'il n'ait aucunes preuves pour t'arrêter.

- Mais je n'ai rien à craindre alors ?

- Tu ne diras peut-être pas la même chose lorsque Deaton l'aura approvisionné en balles à l'Aconit tue-loup.

Peter se contenta de secoué la tête, de plus en plus amusé par tout ça. A croire que rien ne pouvait faire peur à cet homme.

- Je passerai voir le shérif dans la soirée, lança Derek.

- Ok. Je le préviendrai.

Derek hocha de la tête, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. Ce fut apparemment le signal mettant fin à leur petite réunion. Boyd et Erika furent les premiers à partir. Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas décrochés un mot depuis le début et Stiles sentit une pointe de compassion à leur égard. Isaac fit un signe de tête à Derek et les suivit rapidement. Peter fut un peu plus lent à partir, échangeant quelques paroles avec son neveu. Il finit tout de même par quitter la maison non sans un salut en direction de Stiles.

- Allez, s'exclama Peter une fois dehors. Je vous ramène chez vous les enfants !

Quelques grognements mécontents qui s'élèvent, des portières qui claquent, un moteur qui démarre, et il ne resta plus que Scott, Stiles et Derek.

- Stiles, je… commença Scott d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé.

Et sur ses mots, il partit sans demander son reste. Le Stiles d'avant l'aurait retenu, lui aurait dit que tout allait bien. Mais le Stiles d'avant avait à présent un alter ego à fourrure qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui attendait plus qu'un simple 'désolé' pour pouvoir pardonner.

Les deux Alpha se retrouvèrent finalement seuls, se toisant en silence. Maintenant que tous les autres loups étaient partis, Stiles se sentait plus relaxé. Si on omettait qu'il s'était brouillé avec son meilleur ami de toujours, ça ne s'était pas passé trop mal… Non ? Il n'avait pas été rejeté par les autres loups garous comme il l'avait un moment craint. Il avait su résister à son envie de réduire Peter en charpies. Derek n'avait pas cherché à le faire se soumettre comme il avait pu le faire avec Scott ces deux dernières années. Mieux encore, il lui avait proposé de l'aider à se contrôler sans rien demander en retour sinon son aide pour s'occuper de la meute d'Alpha.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Derek, cette étrange odeur qu'il dégageait était encore plus présente maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soit mais cela provoquait une sensation bizarre en lui, comme si le loup avait du mal à tenir en place. Il hésitait cependant à demander à Derek s'il y avait une raison particulière à ça de peur de se ridiculiser.

- Je… heu… je ferais mieux de partir moi aussi, finit par murmurer Stiles.

Encore une fois, Derek se contenta d'hocher de la tête en guise de réponse. _Peut-être qu'il a usé son quota de mots pour la journée… _Stiles se passa une main nerveusement à l'arrière du crâne. Il avait un poids étrange au creux du ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Derek. Il y avait comme un sentiment d'incomplétude entre eux, quelque chose d'inachevé, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi cela pouvait être dû.

- J'y vais alors…

Derek regarda le plus jeune partir, son expression restant impénétrable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeep fut hors de vue et qu'il fut certain que Stiles était trop loin pour l'entendre qu'il relâcha enfin ses épaules. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ni que Stiles devienne un loup garou, ni qu'il soit un Alpha. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

A suivre…

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Bon, au départ je voulais faire un OS mais je me suis un peu laissée emportée par l'écriture et une fois arrivée à ma 24ème page de texte, j'ai relu, re-relu, et encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte d'un petit problème… Ou est mon Sterek !? Non, c'est vrai quoi, par ce que pour le moment je parle plus de la relation père/fils de Stiles et John Stilinski que d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre mes deux beau gosses préférés (le troisième étant Peter ^^). Tout ça pour dire que cette fic va finalement avoir un second chapitre et il va falloir que je m'accroche pour pondre une vingtaine de pages supplémentaires…

En tout cas j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu.

Review pliz !


End file.
